


I Love You

by Doggo



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, crappy little fluff fic i did because i needed the cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 10:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10160879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doggo/pseuds/Doggo
Summary: I was suddenly inspired to do a very short cute fic and i thought, hey why not a first kiss fic! It's kinda crappy tbh i wish it had turned out cuter but /shrugs/ it still made me happy ;v;i hope you enjoy~





	

**Author's Note:**

> Also just a note for anyone waiting on my other Sherlock Fic, i have been regularly typing more chapters into it and a chapter or two should be posted soon! Thanks for all your patience guys!

It was freezing outside and the winter season made it just a bit crisper outside. Sherlock was busy on his experiments as usual and John, well John was feeling not too cheery. This Christmas was a very quiet one, Ms Hudson visited the two and they all exchanged gifts and conversation but it felt so empty. John sipped from his piping hot tea and slowly exhaled, feeling comfortable. He has his warmest slippers on, his fuzziest bathrobe on over his simple striped pajamas and he felt so toasty. 

“Damn you”  
The voice turned John’s attention from the paper he’d been reading, his eyes flicked up and his eyebrow cocked curiously. The taller man was fuming over some failed experiment the doctor assumed and he let out a sigh. “Come on Sherlock, it’s Christmas, why not take a break?”  
John called softly over to Sherlock who instead, waved his hand in a dismissive way. “Not now” His voice was dry and tired; he was too far into this to simply walk away, regardless of the holiday. The blond haired man huffed. He wouldn’t allow Sherlock to waste away in his studies like he did every single night.  
John took another sip of his tea before gently setting the china down on the wooden side table. He pulled himself from his red chair and walked gingerly over to the ever busy Sherlock Holmes. “Sherlock-“  
The detective put his finger up quickly as if to hush John and that’s when he’d had it. John trotted closer and grabbed Sherlock’s shoulders, pulling him off the microscope. “What in god’s name are you doing?” The curly haired man hissed annoyedly and John firmly grasped onto his delicate cheekbones, his skin was so cold. Sherlock stared in utter bafflement at the older man. “Shut it, Sherlock”  
Without waiting for Sherlock to open his mouth again, John pulled his face forward, pressing his lips to meet the chapped lips of his partner in crime. Sherlock froze in place, his throat tightened and his hands began to shake.

John pulled back with an unsure smile, looking deeply into Sherlock’s slate eyes. “Well…that’s one way to get my attention” Sherlock’s lips pulled into an awkward but sincere smile, he pulled the doctor’s warm hands into his and held them tightly, his hands still threatened to tremble and John noticed. “Are you ok that I just uh /clears throat/ did that?” John looks to the side awkwardly. He didn’t really intend for their first kiss, hell the first time letting Sherlock know about his feelings would be so quick and unplanned but John felt it was better this way somehow.  
Sherlock stood slowly, his eyes still wide as if he couldn’t comprehend what had happened still. John? Kissing Sherlock? It seemed like such an uncanny thing, something he never could have predicted despite his immense knowledge. Sherlock hesitantly meet’s John’s eyes and for a moment they stare at each other, suddenly bursting with laughter. “Mr. John Watson, you never cease to surprise me” John chuckled and nodded. “Yeah well I try my best” He laughs inwardly. Sherlock lifts his hand, sliding it slowly to caress the doctor’s face. John blinks surprised but doesn’t move. “My dear John” He coos softly and John’s ears turn red.

“Oh hush” John interjects quickly and wraps his arms around Sherlock, pulling him into a gentle hug. “Want to snog a bit on the couch?” John lifts his head quickly, surprised and yet intrigued by the odd request, chuckling softly afterwards. “But of course”.  
Gingerly they curl together on the soft cushions, bodies warm and intermingling in pure content. John pressed his lips to the detective’s cheek bone and then his mouth, being met with his partner in crime’s slightly too enthusiastic but soft kiss. “Mmmn- I love you John” Sherlock nearly purred the comment and John smiled widely. “Not more than I have come to love you, Sherlock” Sherlock blushed and leaned his chest against John’s, holding him tightly in his slender grip, John’s warm arms curled around him in return. Christmas turned out to be quite lovely this year. John thought briefly, his eyes closed in complete happiness knowing his best friend was there with him now and for always.


End file.
